Our Pespectives
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: Michael and Rick's perspectives on how much they love one another etc. TWO ONE SHOTS.COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our perspectives  
Summary: Michael and Rick's perspectives on how much they love one another etc. Two one shots.  
Warning: Yaoi, One shot  
Pairing: Not really any pairing, but I guess Rick/Michael.  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade etc.

Ahh I'm turning into a right addict with this pairing. 2 stories and counting.

First one shot, is Michael's. I just molded these two one shots together. So Rick's is in the next chapter of this and then its in the bag. So another story is down. This is my second attempt at this. Because my computer short circuited when I was on a role, so I  
apologise if this is kinda boring.

On with fic!

* * *

Rick. Where to start. For one, this guy is one hell of a hot head. And two...he is really soft at heart. 

I remember first laying my eyes on him. I had thought nothing of him at first. Seeing him for the first time I was thinking, snake. I knew Judy was right that we needed a new team mate since Steve was in hospital because of his fractured leg. Like any captain I accepted him into the team by shaking his hand firmly. He stared at me as I stared at him. Our eyes and hands connected. I hadn't felt this way about someone before. Especially of my own gender.

----

Sometime in the World Championships was when he first showed me his love towards me. I remember it very well. There I was, organising my things in my locker when I heard the door to the right hand side of me close. I closed my locker and looked at the new comer questionly. He didn't see me at first, until I coughed. He turned round and saw me. He got up and strutted towards me, slammed me against the locker and planted his lips on mine. Of course, we didn't go far at first cause we kinda scared and confused of what to do. But that one kiss...was the sign of our new relationship.

I knew Rick had treated me badly before, but that was only because he couldn't express his feelings for me. It was the same thing for me too. I guess physical contact is better that expressing that you love one another. After all, we didn't need to say anything cause, I think we knew ourselves that we had a thing going on. When we would be together with the other teams he would try (badly) to not express himself to me or flirt. After all, he said to me right after our first kiss he didn't want anyone to know. I agreed. Not wanting to break our trust.

It's been a couple of months now, and were still going along strong together. However we had to come out how we felt about one another to our own team. It had took a lot of courage and embarrassment to actually say I was gay and I was in love with Rick. All we got was their dumbstruck stares as they took in the information we had just given them. Max and Eddy were supportive, however, I don't know of Emily as she sulked off just moments before when we came out. I guess she has to get used to the fact.

Now that I have Rick, I wish for nothing else in the world except his love for me.

* * *

Kinda Short. I know. But that's the way I want to be. Next will be Rick's perspective on his love of Michael. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Perspectives  
Summary: Michael and Rick's perspectives on how much they love one another etc. Two one shots.  
Warnings: Yaoi, One shot  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade.

And the last and final chapter for _'Our Pespectives'_

Rick Point of view on how he loves Michael. I tried to get the personality of Rick right but I think he turned out a little to OOC for my liking. Oh well. At least I can say I tried.

Also, on fanfiction I'm am typing up the first chapter of my new vampire beyblade fic. Please read it! Though, since it is about the All Starz mostly I guess not many people will be interested in it much. But I'm just telling you.

On with the fic!

* * *

Where do I start with Michael? That he is gorgeous and all out annoying. Pretty much.

I didn't really like him at first. Oh no, he grated on my nerves to the point of no end. Though I have to admit he is gorgeous. I didn't know how he hadn't come to having someone to love. The blonde hair and the beautiful turquoise eyes were stunning. Not to mention he had a great figure. Of course, I didn't want to expose any real feelings for the little guy. Oh no, I thought I would torture him first. Yeah. I would get a real kick out of that.

It all started when I battled him, I called him Mikey. Such a cute name for a cute guy. I knew I wound him up, so I took that as my advantage. Beyblading him was a peace of cake. But would bedding him be a peace a cake? Probably. If his beyblading style was the same as his personality that he was all mine. Just waiting to be taken.

Firstly, it hadn't come to mind of how I was gonna express my feelings towards him. So I just hid them behind my anger and frustration. After all, I didn't want him to know so soon. Since I had just met the guy; I didn't want to wreck my chances of what might be a great relationship. But when I did, I showed it with style. Well I thought I did. He didn't know how hard it was for me to say those words so I just kisssed him. Simple as that.

The only problem I encountered after I had admitted my feelings to the little jock was my fans. They didn't know I was gay. And I didn't want them to know. So I promised Michael to keep it quiet between me and him that we were secretly dating behind our team mates back. Luckily he promised. I was relieved. (A/N: I just had a sudden spark of another story :O...maybe not )

After a few months I decided we should take the relationship a step further. If you get my drift. (winks) Let's just say we had a mind blowing experience. Me and him. I hadn't known how well he had taken it since the morning until he whispered in my ear...'do it again' Hehe. I'm a stud. Literally.

When me and Mike came out to our team mates, Eddy, Emily and Max they took it quite well. They were happy for us to actually get along. After all, they hadn't knew. But in our relationship we still how our little lover's tiff's and huffs. But it was only for show.

With Michael, I wish for nothing else in the world.

Oh...except to be world champion (:P)

* * *

And it's...fini! Kapish? Hope you liked it. I don't really care how many people review at least I am doing something that I enjoy and some others could enjoy also.  
Read & Review! 


End file.
